undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry
Jerry is a monster that the protagonist encounters in Snowdin Forest. Jerry is unique in that it has no attack of its own, but instead causes other monsters' attacks to last 2 seconds longer than normal. Contrary to popular belief, killing Jerry accrues EXP and is considered a kill by the game, which will cause a True Pacifist Route attempt to fail. Profile Appearance Jerry appears to be a monster shaped like a flying saucer. It has three dull, thick spikes on the top of its head, some black spots, very long narrow arms, four legs, two rectangular eyes on the widest portion of their body, and swollen lips. Personality Jerry's traits are similar to the stereotype "That Guy." Examples include profuse arrogance, disrespect, informal language, poor hygiene (licking its hands and sneezing without wiping), and ungratefulness. In Battle Appears With * Snowdrake * Ice Cap * Chilldrake Strategy * Ditching Jerry will cause it to disappear, but they will return after two or three turns. Sparing all other monsters while Jerry is ditched will end the fight. * Jerry can immediately be spared if the protagonist's LV is 8. The protagonist must kill Toriel and most, if not all of Snowdin to achieve LV 8 while Jerry can still be encountered. * When Jerry appears with Snowdrake and the protagonist makes a joke, Jerry can be spared. * Jerry is surprisingly hard to kill, and will take around nine hits to kill with weapons obtainable before or in Snowdin. However, one can spare Jerry on a Genocide Route without aborting the route. Quotes * Wow, you guys SUCK at this. * The wi-fi here sucks. * SHHHH! I'm THINKING, guys!! * Get your own, twerp. * Why are we doing this? What a fail. * Guys, it's COLD. Does ANYONE care? * Ka-SIGH. * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? * Haha! Wow! Drake, you suck! while Snowdrake is present * Hahaha! Where do you get your ideas!?! while Snowdrake is present * Hahaha! Say something else funny! while Snowdrake is present * Well... can YOU give me a ride home? Alone * Awkwarrrd. Alone * So, like, what are you even doing? Alone * Huh? Did they ditch me...? SOME friends! Alone Flavor Text * Everyone knows Jerry. Makes attacks 2 seconds longer. Check * Jerry clings to you! Encounter * Icecap and Snowdrake confront you, sighing. Jerry. with Snowdrake/Chilldrake and Ice Cap * Icecap appears. Jerry came, too. with Ice Cap * Jerry eats powdery food and licks its hands loudly. Neutral * Jerry lets out a yawn. Neutral * Jerry tells everyone it has to go to the bathroom. Neutral * Jerry sneezes without covering its nose. Neutral * Smells like....... Jerry. Neutral * You and the other monsters ditch Jerry when it looks away! This text always appears when ditching Jerry, regardless of whether or not any other monsters are present. * You and the other monsters celebrate Jerry's Disappearance. Ditching * Return of Jerry. Jerry reappears during a fight * Jerry is wounded. HP Gallery Jerry tarot.png | Jerry's tarot card. Trivia * When attempting to name the Fallen Child "Jerry," the response is "Jerry." and the name is allowed to be used. * Jerry was designed by Magnolia Porter, creator of [https://www.monster-pulse.com/ Monster Pulse]. She also designed Monster Kid, Snowdrake, Ice Cap, and helped design Gyftrot. * Jerry does not show up in the True Pacifist Ending Credits. * The name 'Jerry' may be a reference to the NBC sitcom Parks and Recreation, where Jerry is the character that everyone makes fun of. * There is a bug that if Ice is complimented on the same turn as Jerry returns after being ditched, Jerry will say what Ice would have if it was complimented while it still had its hat. * Toby has said on Twitter that he thinks all monsters in the game are good, except Jerry.Toby Fox tobyfox (6 October 2015). "OK, Jerry is an exception" Retrieved 8 December 2015. * Jerry's in-game function is that of a support member (e.g. Bard, Dancer), as its role is to bolster the offensive capabilities of other monsters. ** Ironically, while support members are usually considered welcome additions to the party in most RPGs, other monsters are shown to dislike Jerry's presence. ** Jerry itself, although acting as support, is very unsupportive of the other monsters."Man, you guys SUCK at this." "Haha! Wow! Drake, you suck!" - Jerry de:Jerry es:Jerry fr:Jerry ja:Jerry pl:Jerry ru:Джерри zh:傑利